The present invention relates to gas burners, and more particularly to such a gas burner, which uses a differential pressure device to control the fuel passage from a fuel gas source to the flame tube for main flame, and normal-close and normal-open valve means to control the fuel passage from the fuel gas source to the gas nozzle for igniting flame for burning fuel gas from the flame tube.
In countries of high degree of altitude, people usually use gas burners to keep rooms warm. Regular gas burners for this purpose commonly use a piezoelectric ignition switch (cock) to control the ignition of fuel gas and the intensity of the flame. When in use, the user must hold the piezoelectric ignition switch in the depressed position after the presence of the ignition flame, and then release the piezoelectric ignition switch after the presence of the desired main flame. In case the main flame and/or the igniting flame is extinguished by wind or an accident, the user must depress the piezoelectric ignition switch and then rotate it from the off-position to the on-position again to ignite the ignition flame so as to further ignite the main flame.
The invention has been accomplished to provide a gas burner, which eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional gas burners. It is one object of the present invention to provide a gas burner, which is easy and efficient in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a gas burner, which prevents a fuel gas leakage when the main flame is extinguished accidentally. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a gas burner, which is automatically controlled to keep the ambient temperature within the desired range. According to one aspect of the present invention, the gas burner comprises a gas valve block having a gas input control part connected to a fuel gas source and a gas output control part connected to a flame tube and gas nozzle for producing an igniting flame for burning fuel gas outputted through the flame tube, a differential pressure device adapted to control the fuel gas passage between the gas input control part and the gas output control part through a normal-close valve and a normal-open valve, and an electronic igniter controlled by a cock in the gas valve block through a micro-switch to discharge sparks through discharging electrode means for burning fuel gas outputted through the gas nozzle. According to another aspect of the present invention, a temperature switch is electrically connected between the normal-open valve and the electronic igniter, and adapted to automatically control the operation of the normal-open valve and the electronic igniter subject to a predetermined temperature range.